Written in the Stars
by Sellene
Summary: D/G songfic to the Aida song, "Written in the Stars." Please R/R


Written in the Stars

__

_Written in the Stars_

__

_A/N: This is a my first songfic!!WoW!!Well, this is based off the song, "Written in the Stars," from the play, Aida.It is a WONDERFUL play and I recommend you go and see it.Or at least buy the CD __J__.This is a D/G fic.Please R/R!!!Thanx!!_

__

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, "Written in the Stars."The lyrics were written by Tim Rice and the music was written by Elton John.So, they basically own them.Whoever purchased the rights to them owns them.Not me.Get it??Got it?? Good!!_

__

Ginny peeked out of the shadows.She stared at the back of a man with wispy blonde hair.'Life isn't fair!' she thought her eyes almost tearing.'It was never my choice for my family to be enemies with his.'She walked past the blonde man without turning her head to look at him.Suddenly she stopped and turned to look at him.Standing still with a calm look on her face she slowly opened her mouth.

__

_*I am here to tell you we can never meet again_

_Simple really, isn't it?A word or two and then_

_A lifetime of not knowing were or how or why or when_

_You think me or speak of me and wonder what befell_

_The someone you once loved so long ago, so well*_

__

_"We can't meet again.Ever.It's too dangerous.Someone might find out," Ginny spoke the words slowly, almost painfully, as though a knife was stabbing her heart every time she uttered another word."I don't think we should converse, either.It wouldn't be a good idea except for the usual teasing bit every once in awhile."Ginny slightly smiled remembering the way 3 months before she was teased by her loved one almost every day.The blonde man flinched as though he could read her thoughts and the very idea of teasing her now seemed outrageous._

__

_*Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by_

_You don't have to ask me and I need not reply_

_Every moment of my life from now until I die_

_I will think or dream of you and fail to understand_

_How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand*_

__

_Draco sighed inwardly.He knew his love with this Weasley was too good to last.He remember what life had been three months before Ginny had entered his life: bleak, miserable, and dull.Draco wasn't naïve enough to believe that his relationship with a Weasley would be welcomed with both families, but he had never imagined the day it would all end.No more small smiles during the day, no more laughter, no more scintillating conversation, no more secret good night kisses, it would all be gone in a matter of minutes.No one would care anymore; for him, at least.He knew Ginny would always be surrounded by people who were attracted to her beautiful, bright smile and sunny personality.He would always remember her.It's usually hard to forget first love and Draco wasn't going to be stupid and try to forget her or his love for her.He knew she could never be replaced.No matter what, even if it didn't work out, he would always love her._

__

_*Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for_

_just a stretch of mortal time?_

_Or some god's experiment_

_in which we have no say?_

_In which we're given paradise_

_but only for a day*_

__

_Draco looked upward to gaze at the stars.Three months had seemed like a short, small day, but every minute was paradise.Even now, just by being with her he was refreshed.He remember the day where he thought he would never fall in love.He thought no one could really, truly care for him.He was wrong.Ginny cared for him.And she was all he could ever ask for.Gradually, he felt a sudden burst of fury coming on.Everything was so unfair.It's all a horrid trick.Someone's idea of fun by playing with fate.He combed a hand through his hair thinking of love and not understanding it.How could something so perfect not be able to last forever?_

__

_*Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide_

_No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide*_

__

_Things are in stone now.Nothing can be changed.'I shall be fine in the end,' thought Ginny fiercely.But in her heart she knew she would not be fine.She knew she could never change the way she felt about him in her heart.He will always have a place.But they must ignore their feelings and must keep living and keep pretending nothing had ever happened.; seeing each other at school wouldn't change their expressions at all; they addressed each other as 'Malfoy' and 'Weasley' now.There is nothing left to decide, the decision is already made and there is no escape or any place to hide._

__

_*Oh, you are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied_

_Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned_

_What it is to be in love_

_And have that love returned*_

__

_Draco looked intently at Ginny.He watched her voluminous red hair, blow silently in the wind.He saw her chocolate brown eyes shift from side to side and finally rest on the ground.He observed how she entwined her fingers together repeatedly, a gesture to indicate nervousness.He loved her; every single part of her.Her naivety, her sweetness, her need to take care of others, her need to be taken care of…they all made her perfect.Draco needed Ginny.'Though,' he thought as he stared at the sparkling, blue lake, 'sometimes I wish Ginny had never come into my life and I wish I'd never opened my heart open to her.I wish I'd never known how sweet love can actually be because I know I'll spend the rest of my life looking for a love like this, but knowing I'll never find one.I wish she never said she loved me; at least then it might have been easier.But she didn't and now it's hard.'_

__

_*Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for_

_just a stretch of mortal time?_

_Or some god's experiment_

_in which we have no say?_

_In which we're given paradise_

_but only for a day*_

__

_Ginny sauntered over to Draco, her eyes wandering.When she was right in front of him her eyes finally rested on him.She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek."I will always love you," she murmured.Draco opened his eyes, stunned.Ginny smiled faintly and began to turn away.Draco mumbled "Good bye."He, too, turned away walking away from the only woman he had ever loved in his life.The future was already starting to look lonely for the pair of lovers_

__

__

__

__

_._


End file.
